


Camera Boy Dolph

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, camera boy, child pornography, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Dolph loves studying nude models, but some people think he's too young. So he decided to become one instead.





	Camera Boy Dolph

**Author's Note:**

> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

Dolph shifted, spreading his legs slightly for the camera. His form was nude, bare for the world to see. A faint blush on his cheeks, he couldn’t help but glance away. A shy smile formed on his soft features, cheeks supple and round. Between his legs, his little member stood half erect, desperate for attention once more.

In front of him was a camera, resting upon a tripod. It was the only thing separating him from the camp owner, Cameron Campbell.

Behind it, the greying man was taking quick pictures, a soft smile on his face. “You’re doing great, kid! You’re going to be the next great nude model in the art community,” Cameron commented, the flash of the camera filling the room.

The compliment brought a spark to Dolph’s beautiful blue eyes. Boldness filling him, the brunet leaned backwards with a smile, spreading his legs, allowing the cold air to touch his twitching hole. With a grin, he slid a hand between his legs, allowing it to rest there. Once a photo of that was snapped, saved to the device Cameron was watching him through, his hand came down, engulfing his tiny prick. Repeatedly, his thumb ran over his head.

Precum bubbled up to the top. Every ounce of stimulation made the preteen’s body shake and quiver. His tight ring of muscle spasmed at the stimulation. This wasn’t the first time he had modeled for Mister Campbell, and this always seemed to be the man’s favorite part. His fans, too!

Pumping hesitantly at his tiny throbbing shaft, Dolph shook lightly under his own touch. Carefully, his left hand came upward to rub over his nipple before twisting it. A mewl escaped his soft pink lips, eyelids fluttering as his hand sped up each ministration. His thumb kept running over his pink tip, making it ooze with excitement as he neared his climax.

Eventually, his smooth, narrow hips began bucking up into his hand. Twitching member begging for attention, his head began to spin. Fucking up into his hand, the camper moaned softly with delight, no longer stopping for Campbell to take pictures for his future nude modeling career. So caught up in his haze of pleasure, the boy wasn’t even registering the words being spoken to him.

Or maybe he was, and they were storing themselves in the back of his head for his next photo shoot, like they always did.

“Such a good boy,” “you’re doing so good, kiddo”.

Without warning, the small of Dolph’s back arched, his eyes fluttering as they rolled back slightly. Too young to produce sperm, the short-haired boy’s prick twitched in his loose grasp, straining against all odds as he fell into the throes of an orgasm. Not his first, but certainly his best yet. Whimpering, those smooth thighs attempted to draw inwards, clamping down on his small sack. The moan that escaped him was guttural.

Quivering, his panting slowly subsided, eyes lidded as the boy attempted to regain his composure.

“Excellent work, kid,” Campbell shouted, snapping his last photo of the night, “the boys back at the Art Institute are going to love these!”

Chest filling with pride, Dolph grinned.


End file.
